The present technology relates to a control device, a control method, and a program, and more particularly, to a control device, a control method, and a program capable of improving operability of a focus moved through an operation of a remote controller or the like on which, for example, a sensor such as a touch pad, a joystick, or a gyro sensor is mounted. For example, as technologies for moving display objects through touch input operations on touch panels, user interfaces on which users perform a series of operations from rough movements to minute movements through only touch operations have been suggested (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-119946).
However, when a user moves a focus indicating a cursor or the like on a display screen using a device (hereinafter also referred to as a touch device) including a touch sensor that detects a touch (contact) of the user, such as a touch pad or a touch panel of a remote controller including the touch pad or a terminal including the touch panel, for example, the user performs a swiping operation (swiping gesture) of moving the focus from a certain position to another position on the touch sensor while touching his or her finger or the like in some cases. For example, when a plurality of items such as a plurality of icons are displayed on a display screen along with a cursor serving as a focus discretely moving the position of an item and a user performs a swiping operation, the focus (cursor) discretely moves on the items according to the swiping operation of the user.
Here, movement of the focus corresponding to N items is assumed to be N frame movement. The movement of the focus by the swiping operation is performed according to an operation determination algorithm that determines an operation (user's operation on a touch sensor) of the touch sensor.
According to a general operation determination algorithm, for example, when a movement distance of a swiping operation exceeds a threshold value (hereinafter referred to as a distance threshold value) of a preset distance, a command is issued as instruction information instructing movement of a focus by one frame. According to the command, the focus on the display screen is moved by one frame.
Accordingly, a user can move a focus by one frame or move the focus by two or more frames, i.e., a plurality of frames by performing a swiping operation for a short movement distance or a swiping operation for a long movement distance.